


Unexpected visitor with an unexpected present

by Saku015



Series: Naruhina Month 2015 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chuunin Exams, Cute, Fluff, Food, Gen, Hand Feeding, Hospitals, Ichiraku Ramen (Naruto), Pre-Relationship, Ramen, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Hinata gets an unexpected present.





	Unexpected visitor with an unexpected present

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Ramen.

Naruto was sitting in Ichiraku’s restaurant over a bowl of hot ramen. Jiraiya gave him a free hour as lunch break, so his road automatically led here to have his daily amount of the best ramen of the village.

Hardly had he picked up his chopsticks to start to eat his ramen, he felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned around and a smile appeared on his face.

"Kiba! What are you doing here?" He asked his friend as the boy sat down to the chair beside his.

"Just taking a quick break in training," the other said. "Shino trains on his own and Hinata is still in the hospital." Because of the frown appearing on Naruto’s face, he knew he was on dangerous ground.

Naruto squeezed his chopsticks as memories hit him full force. He did not know much about the conflict between the two branches, but he knew that the way Neji treated Hinata during their fight was unforgiveable. The image of Hinata’s unconscious body came back to him from time to time, making him work harder. He knew that he had to beat Neji. Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head.

"Old man!" He said which made Ichiraku turn towards him. "I would like to have this ramen as a takeout!"

 

Hinata was sitting in her bed, staring out of the window. Birds were flying outside and a light breeze moved the leaves, making them dance. She sighed, leaning her head against the headboard. She closed her eyes in defeat. She was just as weak as others said.

"Hinata!" She heard the cheerful voice as her door was being slid open. She turned towards the door in the blink of an eye and her face became as red as a tomato. Naruto walked to her bed and sat down to the chair beside it. "What’s wrong? Do you have fever too?" He asked with concern in his voice. He raised his hand up and touched Hinata’s forehead.

"N-n-n-no! I am totally okay!" The girl reassured him, but her cheeks proved otherwise. After the embarrassing display, her attention turned towards the pack beside the chair. "What is that, Naruto-kun?" She asked curiously.

Naruto beamed up and lifted the package in his lap, then took out a big bowl of ramen from it. He looked at Hinata with his smile was not fading.

"I brought this to you! This ramen cures every injury within a few minutes!" Naruto said, then looked at Hinatas’ bandaged hands. He frowned, but his smile returned quickly. "It looks like I have to feed you."

Hinata opened her mouth. Then closed it. The whole situation was so surreal that for a brief second, she thought she was dreaming, but when she saw the chopsticks in front of her face, she persuaded herself that it was reality. She opened her mouth and let herself being fed.

After the first bite, she had to admit that Naruto was right. She indeed felt better. However, she had a feeling that it was not due to the ramen.


End file.
